A Dragon's Mate
by Char282
Summary: It's that time of year for all of the dragon slayers of Fiore. Mating season! Finding a mate should be easy right? WRONG! If it was that easy, Natsu would already have one. Rated M for future lemons. NaLu. Co-written with Shan282.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I'm a bit new here but my best friend, Shan282 has an account and she's letting me use her username, plus the "i". Haha! She's such a good writer. She's the one who got me interested in this website. But anyways, I'm writing this with her. We are both working on this story together but we're publishing it with my account because it's more, I don't know appropriate that way. She's a virgin, I'm not. And since there are some lemons in this story we are publishing it under my account since those are the main parts I write.**

**If you guys didn't know that this story was a lemon then you should really read the _ENTIRE _summary. Seriously, you guys don't always read those things and then you get mad at the writer for not telling you that it had some inappropriate subjects in it.**

**Hold on, do you guys even read these things? You know what, never mind. I don't honestly care if you don't read this Author's Notes. I actually skip over them too. Haha. I'm not a horrible person. Seriously, I'm cracking up as I write this. I don't know why I am, I think it might be because I just drank like two cups of coffee and ate like six bars of Hersheys. As you can probably tell from what I just wrote, I'm really hyper and was doing nothing all day but watching movies. Ha! I'm totally rambling right now! Sorry.**

**Well enjoy this story. I hope it's good. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Natsu's POV)**

I was out of breath. My legs felt like they would collapse under me at anytime but I kept on running. I could hear Lucy's faint cries of pain coming all around me. I had to find her. I had to save her. As I ran, I could just make out a figure that looked somewhat like Lucy. Another figure stood behind her, its hands wrapped around her neck. I became angry at the sight and lit myself on fire. Suddenly, Lucy began to scream right in my ear.

I woke up, sweating and on fire. I could see Lucy laying on the ground next to her bead, whimpering in pain. When she noticed I was awake she glared daggers at me.

"What the hell Natsu?!" She yelled, jumping up and moving her to smack me, only to stop inches from my face. "You're still on fire!"

"Oh sorry, Luce." I apologized, looking her in the eyes and powering down.

"Next time you wanna sleep in my bed with me in it, don't start kicking me and setting yourself on fire in your sleep." She glared before walking to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes and towel on the way in.

I got up slowly, grabbing my scarf off of the desk. I usually never took it of but whenever I was around Lucy, I felt like I didn't need it. It was one of the perks of being best friends with the smart and sexy celestial wizard.

_Wait... did I just call Luce 'sexy'? _I fought, shocked. I thought I was pretty, but I had never thought of her as "sexy". _The people at the guild must be rubbing off on me._

"Hey Luce, I'm off. I'm sure Happy's missing me already." I called ready to jump out of her window. I saw about to when I heard the water shut off. I turned to see a soaking wet Lucy run out in nothing but a towel, a thick blush spreading across my face.

"Wait! Natsu, Happy told me to tell you that he was going on a misson with Wendy and Carla. So, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. I'm making breakfast soon so I'll make enough for you." She smiled before turning on heel and running out of the room and back into the bathroom.

I stood there for a moment, pondering on what to do. Finally, I decided, I would stay. But only for breakfast, then I would head home and get changed.

Lucy came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, dressed in actual clothes this time. She went straight to the kitchen, not even following her, which I was. she knew me too well to look behind her.

"So, what do you want? I can make pancakes, waffles, eggs or cereal." Lucy said, looking over her shoulder while opening a bunch of cupboards and grabbing a bowl, a bow of her favorite cereal and carton of milk.

"Can you make me pancakes?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure." She said, smiling back. I watched as she made them, but didn't leave my spot at the table. When the were done, she placed a big plate of them down in front of me and a jug of pancake syrup. I ate quickly, practically inhaling it. "Ish so good, Lushy." I said, my mouth stuffed with food.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled, before grabbing my empty plate and her empty bowl and placing them in the sink. "So are you heading home or do you wanna walk with me to the guild."

"Yeah, um... sure."

"Um, what kind of an answer is that?"

"Oh sorry. Um, I'll walk with you to the guild I guess. I got nothing better to do." I grinned, getting up and walking to the front door. "Let's go!"

"Okey dokey." She smiled, running to the door with me.

* * *

As we walked into the guild, I noticed Gajeel and Wendy arguing over something.

"I'll be back soon, Luce." I said to her before walking over to the arguing pair.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Wendy whined.

"It's not like we can chose if it does or doesn't happen to us!" Gajeel said, looking pissed.

"What's going on?" I asked, curious.

"I was just telling Wendy that we only have one more free day before it starts."

"Before what starts?"

"Mating season." He replied flatly.

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANT A FUCKING MATE!" I yelled, so loud that everyone in the guild, including Lucy, looked at me in shock.

"Well I' sorry but you have to." Wendy sighed. "We all have to."

"Damn!" I glared, stomping my foot.

"You should probably leave town. That's what Wendy and I are doing." Gajeel said. "It's dangerous for the town. Just get away from every single human being on the planet and we'll all be fine."

"Really? That's all I have to do. Get away, hide?"

"Yup." Gajeel said before walking away.

"What are we gonna do Wendy?" I asked.

"Get away from the city for the next three months."

"Next three months?! That's how long this thing lasts?! And hey, aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Happy and Carla?"

"Yeah, but Gajeel called me back, said it was urgent, which it was. And yeah, mating season lasts for three months. It sucks!" Wendy whined before stomping out of the guild.

_Fuck! _I thought. _I can't just leave for three months. But who am I going to find to be my mate? I'm so screwed!_

* * *

**Tada! Done! I know it's crappy but this is my first fanfic and Shan282 only wrote the beginning, I wrote the end. If you guys find anything unclear, just send me a ****message and I'll straighten it all up for you. Bye bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! I think Shan282 and I are both a bit surprised that we got this chapter done this quickly because Shan282 is taking finals and without her I can't write this. But anyways... that doesn't matter anymore. **

**So we both noticed that everyone loves our story. You all want an update soon so we're writing one. We know at least one of you wanted this chapter have a lemon in it, but tough luck. That doesn't happen until the next chapter, if you're lucky. ;) ;)**

**So here it is, chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stood there in shock. I had to leave Magnolia and the guild, and Lucy, behind for three months? No way! I couldn't leave. I could control these "urges", I wouldn't let them control me. No way in hell would I let anything or anyone control me! I quickly ran back to Lucy, trying to act as if I hadn't just found out that I would be going into heat tomorrow.

"Hey Luce." I flashed my signature grin and draped my arm over her shoulder as we walked up to the bar. "Wanna go on a mission tomorrow? It would just be you and me though, since Erza's still on her solo mission and Gray's planning on doing one with Juvia, plus Happy's with Wendy and Carla for the next five, six days or something, right?"

"Sure Natsu, I'd love to." She grinned before ordering a glass of water from Mira. "My rent is due at the end of the month so I need the money anyways." She grabbed her water and we walked over to a table, sitting across from Gray and Juvia. Gray and I both had an arm slug over the girl next to us. In a way, we looked like we were going out with the girls.

"Hey Juvia. Hi Gray." Lucy smiled, scooting closer to me and sending shivers up my spine, which I didn't understand. "Wasn't last night _so _much fun Gray?" She winked before bursting out laughing.

"What did Lucy do with Gray-sama?! Did Gray-sama cheat on Juvia with Lucy?!" Juvia screamed, jumping up and slapping Gray really hard across the face.

"Thanks a lot Lucy." Gray sighed, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't like that at all, Juvia. Lucy, Cana, Loki and I all went to that new club downtown. We are gonna invite you and Natsu but Cana forgot to ask."

"Oh, Juvia understands. Juvia knows she can trust Gray-sama. Juvia _loves _Gray-sama!" She squealed, hugging GRay's left bicep.

"Um... Gray, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Lucy asked before taking a small sip of water.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, looking down and sighing. "I did it again?!" He said before running of the search for his clothes, Juvia following him. Just as he got up, Levy nd Gajeel sat down.

"Natsu, what's this I hear about you, Gajeel and Wendy all leaving town for the next three months to search for your dragons? Is it true? Are you really leaving?" Levy asked curiously.

"You're leaving Natsu?" Lucy pouted, her dark-chocolate brown eyes going all puppy-dog like. "When?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Gajeel said, trying to catch my eye.

"What? But you told me that we could go on a mission tomorrow, Natsu." She whined, looking at me as if expecting an answer right away.

"Yeah, we are supposed to leave tomorrow, but I decided that I didn't really want to go, so I'm staying and going on a mission with you tomorrow." I mumbled, avoiding Gajeel's angry glare.

"Really? Yay! I didn't want you to leave anyways." Lucy cheered before getting up and walking over to the bar to get another glass of water, Levy following her.

"You're staying?" Gajeel angrily whispered at me.

"Yeah, I can control this thing. I'm not gonna let it control me. I won't let anything control me." I retorted, sounding extremely cocky.

"Well idiot, when you end up burning down the town, I'm gonna laugh and then I'm gonna come back here and kill you."

"Fine by me. No one can kill the great dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander."

"Don't get too cocky. you're gonna end up killing your partner if you go on a mission tomorrow. Or you'll make her your mate. And I doubt you want either of those things to happen."

"Nothings gonna happen to Luce on our mission. It's gonna go smoothly and without complications of any sort."

"Whatever you say." He shrugged, rolling his eyes in the process. "It's her life on the line, not mine, so I don't have to worry." Gajeel slowly stood up and walked away.

As I watched him walk away and Lucy walking towards me, I wondered if staying really _was_ such a good idea. _Oh well, doesn't matter. I can't changer my mind no. _I thought, shrugging.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I tried to stand up, but it felt next to impossible. I felt like I was on fire, which shouldn't have fazed me, since I set myself on fire all the time but this time it was extremely hot.

"What's wrong with me?" I muttered, rolling off my bed and falling on the floor. "Wait a second... it's Thursday isn't it? That means... it's mating season?! No! Why does it have to start today?! Damn you dragon instincts!" I shouted, forcing myself to get up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the tiny mirror. I was on fire! But I never set myself on fire, did I?

"I think I'll stay home today. Wait, no I have to go on a mission with Luce." I murmured, walking out of the bathroom and through my front door. I practically ran to Lucy's apartment. When I got there, a scent more delicious than food engulfed my senses. I knew that scent. Though it had never been this strong or appealing to me, I knew it all the same. That smell was none other than... Luce.

* * *

**Heehee! How'd you guys like it? I liked it. *fangirl squeals***

**Just like some of you asked, the next chapter will have a lemon. I hope you all enjoy it. But be warned, Natsu isn't the nicest in the next chapter, I think it might be the whole "dragon slayer mating season" thing. :)**

**Lol! I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter 2. We both put a lot of work into it. Bye bye minna!**

**~Shan282 and Shan282i**


End file.
